Love, War, and Christmas
by Celestial Assassin
Summary: Fic challenge, YugiYamiPharaoh love triangle thing. Summary: Yugi opens a book he finds in Yami's soul room, and releases Pharaoh Yami. Now, both Yami's are competeing for Yugi's heart before Christmas; only 3 weeks away. chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yami is hit by a backfired spell, splitting his memories of his former pharaoh self into another being. With Christmas approaching, they both compete for Yugi's feelings and along the way make a friendship of their own.  
  
White flakes of snow pelted the town of Domino. The big, fat flakes fell slowly, swirling in the air. Young children were laying in the snow, their arms and legs going from side to side creating snow angels. Two teenage boys walked down the street. They looked so alike they could have passed for twins. The smaller of the two looked around the white wonderland with excitement in his eyes. The taller looked at the white fluff distastfully. He pulled his over-sized black leather coat around him tighter. "Yugi, why must we go out here? It's so cold!" The smaller one chuckled. "Because, Yami, the house is at 95 degrees inside." Yami shivered. "Anything's better then this!" He said, wrapping his arms around himself and shuddering. Yugi laughed and opened the shop door for his taller counterpart. "C'mon Yami. It's going to take hours before you take all your winter clothes off." Yami rolled his eyes and ran into his room.  
  
1 hour later, all of Yami's clothes except his boxers were laying in a heap on the floor. All 4 pairs of socks, 3 pairs of pants, 5 shirts, 5 pairs of gloves 2 hats and 2 jackets. Yugi had been on the bed, but had fallen off when he had been laughing so hard. Yami's hair hung limply around his face, which was red, and he was presently yelling at Yugi. "It's not funny hikari! Hikari!!! Stop laughing!!" He stood indignantly with his arms crossed until Yugi's hysterical laughter subsided. He wiped tears off his still-smiling face and apologized. "I'm sorry Yami, you just look so funny!" Yugi said, bursting into laughter once again. Yami rolled his eyes, un-crossed his arms, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Yugi managed to stop after laughing on and off for the past half hour. Luckily, his grandfather wouldn't be home until late so he didn't have to worry about his inquiries. Yami came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a disbelieving look on his face. "You're still laughing, aibou?" He asked. His hair was back to normal, and Yugi chuckled softly. "Yes. I'm sorry Yami, but you looked so funny!" Yami rolled his eyes, grabbed some new clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
Yugi sat at his desk and picked up his pencil. He had been keeping a journal for lack of any other activities that winter break. Christmas was just around the corner, and Japan had gtten a very odd amount of snow and school would be closed two weeks earlier then normal. Yugi opened to a new page of his journal and resumed his writing from that morning.  
  
It's going kind of slow right now, but I promise more fluff is in store! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jade: Sorry for the...err... relatively long update. ^^;; Been busy lately. Thanks for the reviews! Ok, back to the story.  
  
The moon was high in the sky that night as Yami sat looking out the window. He sighed and looked at Yugi, who was asleep. "The snow really is beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi didn't move. Yami sighed and walked over to his smaller counterpart. "It's like you. Pure and beautiful." He leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi smiled softly in his sleep, but Yami didn't notice. He resumed his place at the window and fell asleep resting against it.  
  
"Yami? Yami?" Yugi stood shaking Yami to get him to wake up. Yami's eyes shot open and he fell forward on top of Yugi. Unfortunately, Ryou decided at that moment to open the door, with Bakura right behind him. Ryou laughed and blushed lightly. "Sorry Yugi, I didn't know I was inturrupting anything." Bakura burst into laughter. "Nice, Pharaoh, real nice. Just what I wanted to see first thing in the morning."  
  
Yugi stood, his face crimson. Yami was already standing. "Shut up, Tomb Robber, not like you've never been in the same position." He smirked at Bakura's outraged look. "What are you saying, Pharaoh?!" "You know exactly what I mean, Tomb Robber!" Ryou and yugi sighed as they watched their Yami's argue. "Should we stop them?" Ryou asked after fifteen minutes of non-stop arguing. Yugi shook his head. "They'll tire themselves out eventually."  
  
After a full half hour of bickering, Bakura and Yami finally retreated to opposite corners as their hikari's sat in the middle, oblivious to them. Bakura sat haughtily next to Ryou, and Yami did the same with Yugi. "Now what?" Bakura asked. Yugi and Ryou sat back on their hands. "Well, we are supposed to meet Joey and the others at two. Might as well head over there." Yugi said. Ryou nodded and everyone filed out the door.  
  
The two yami's were overly-dressed, as usual, and the two hikaris were throwing snowballs at each other. Yugi pulled Ryou aside. "Hey, we should hit the stiffs with one, what do you say?" Yugi whispered to Ryou. Ryou laughed soflty and nodded. "Alright, let's do it then." He said, grabbing a snowball. Yugi grabbed one as well.  
  
"Good job Pharaoh, thanks to you, we lost Ryou and Yugi!" Bakura said, hugging himself tightly. Yami's teeth were chattering, despite his outer garments. "Sh-sh-shut u-up, T-t-tomb Robber." He said with some difficulty due to his heavy scarf. Yami turned to face Bakura, only to see that he has snow in his face and was currently cursing at the top of his lungs and wiping the snow off his face. Yami turned to find the offender, only to be pelted in the face himself.  
  
Once the Yami's had sufficiently gottne the snow off their faces, they looked up to see their hikaris rolling in the snow laughing so hard they were crying. Bakura's bangs hung limp in his red face and he stomped to Ryou. Ryou "eek-ed" and started running. Yami did the same to Yugi.  
  
Not after long, Bakura and Yami had pinned their hikari's and were dropping snow into their faces. "How do YOU like it?" Bakura asked, shoving snow up Ryou's shirt. Ryou, still laughing, began wriggling around. "Cold!" He said, getting free from Bakura's grasp and dancing around to get the cold snow out of his shirt. Yami, being the nice guy that he is, got off Yugi willingly, and joined Bakura in laughing and pointing at their wet, red faced hikari's.  
  
Well, there you have it, the second chapter or Love, hate, and Christmas. ^^ Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 3

Eek! I'm sosososososososo sorry for the long wait!! I also apologize for the over-amount of YamixBakura fighting stuff. But Bakura's the one who- oh wait... ^^;; NEVERMIND! There's also a tiny amount of Ryou/Bakura fluff, but they're my favorite couple so don't blame me! ^^;; Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nottin but my mind... wait... I don't own that either! o.O  
  
Ryou, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were sitting in a booth, sipping their drinks and talking. Yami and Bakura had wondered off to the pool table to play a game. Judging from Yami's constant Egyptian curses, he was loosing. After hearing Bakura's maniacal laughter and Yami's threats, the four teenagers decided it was time to go check on the Egyptian spirits.  
  
Yami picked up his pool stick and turned around. As he did, the end of it connected with the back of Bakura's head. Bakura stopped mid-step, turned, and hit Yami back. Yugi and Ryou flinched, but Joey and Tristan simply pulled up chairs to watch. Bakura fell over, doing a full face plant into the pool table. "Why you-!!!" He said, his nose beginning to bleed. Yami and Bakura then commenced to have a "sword" fight with the pool sticks. Yugi and Ryou slapped their foreheads. "I can't believe they're our yami's" they both said in unison.  
  
As a group began forming around them, the battling yami's grew closer and closer to their hikaris. Soon, Bakura was directly in front of Ryou, and Yami was in front of Bakura. Ryou sweatdropped and turned to Yugi. "Bakura's ass. What a great view." Yugi chuckled. As Ryou turned to face the spirits, he was greeted with the sight of the other spirit's bottom. He sweatdropped. Yugi looked at him, a small hint of jealousy in his eyes. (Hah! He likes Yami's ass! Then again, who doesn't? Moving on...) Bakura brought his pool stick down, aiming for the former-pharaoh's head. Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami flung his arm out, knocking the stick onto Yugi's face. Bakura lost his balance and fell forward on top of Ryou. Bakura picked up his head, which brought his eyes parallel to Ryou's. Ryou's face had turned the color of a coke can, and when Bakura realized who he was sitting on, he toppled off Ryou in surprise, knocking Yami into the same position he had been in. (Only with Yugi, not Ryou) the chair knocked over from the force, and Yami was laying on top of Yugi.  
  
Yugi's head was spinning. The last thing he remembered was being clobbered with a stick, and now Yami was laying on top of him, looking like he was ready to kiss him. Yugi sat up sheepishly. "Uhh... what happened just now?" He asked. He was immediatly glomped by Yami and a million questions. That only made his head spin even more. "Uhh... Yami? You can get off me now, I'm fine." Yugi said. Yami gingerly let go. yugi looked at him in wonder. There was a red tint on each of Yami's cheeks. 'He's,,, blushing?"* Yugi thought. He shook his head and stood.  
  
Bakura looked almost sheepishly at the group. "We should go. I've heard rumors of police." Yami cocked and eyebrow. "Since when do you worry about police?" He asked. Bakura rolled his eyes. "I don't want another confrontation." He said, grabbing Ryou's arm and running as they heard the shouts of police officers. Yami did the same to Yugi. Joey and Tristan were the last to leave.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan all collapsed in a heap on Yugi's floor. Joey began laughing, and soon everyone else joined him. "That was too funny!" He said through his tears of laughter. Yugi was clutching his sides laughing, and Ryou was leaning on Bakura for support. Bakura was the first to stop laughing.  
  
After everyone had calmed down, Yugi looked at the clock. "Hey, it's getting late. You guys want to crash here for the night?" Joey shook his head. "Thanks Yug, but I gotta get home. Serenity's coming over early tomorrow and I'm taking her out for the day." tristan's eyes grew wide. "Can I come?!" He asked, excitedly. Joey looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" Tristan coughed. "Well I, uhh,,, I have nothing else to do and you're my best friend. Please?" Joey shook his head. "Fine." Ryou and Yugi burst into laughter as Tristan whooped and ran down the stairs, tripped over the carpet, and slid into the door. "Seems like he was excited" Yami said, slgithly sarcastic. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ya think?" Joey just shook his head, laughed, and walked downstairs.  
  
* I can't figure out how to put 3 periods in a row, you know, like dot, dot, dot. So the three commas are like three periods. If anyone can tell me how I can get the three periods so I don't look like a complete dork when I put ,,, I would be VERY grateful! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your help with the three period thing. T.T I am such a baka. Thank you also for reviews! ^^ Lessee, Pharaoh will arrive this chapter, or next chapter......... (---- did it work? lol) Anyways, onward!  
  
Things people do for love  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura all sat on Yugi's floor. Yugi's bed was pushed up against the window, and pillows and blankets were spread randomly around the room. Yugi glanced at the clock. "9:45. What do you guys want to do?" He asked, leaning back on his elbows. Ryou dove into a nearby sleeping bag and yawned cutely. (A/N Sorry! But Ryou's just too cute! ^^) Bakura snorted at his cute behavior and Yami and Yugi laughed. Yugi tugged his sleeping bag next to Ryou's and settled into it. "Anyone up for truth or dare?" He asked. Ryou chuckled. "Ok, just no making Bakura cook. He almost burned down the house last time." Bakura turned red with anger. "It's not my fault! The stupid thing tried to burn my arm off!" He growled, crossing his arms. Ryou laughed "That's why you don't stick your whole arm into the over and attempt to remove the pan with your bare hands."  
  
After a short deliberation, they decided to play truth or dare. Ryou would start first. He looked daringly at Bakura. "Bakura, truth or dare." Bakura scowled and sank down, his back resting on the end of Yugi's bed. "Dare" He mumbled. Ryou grinned cutely and clapped. "I dare you to say something nice to Yami." Bakura looked at Tyou like he was the spawn of Anubis. (He's Egyptian, remember?) "Do it, or I will tell us all a secret about you." Ryou pulled out a little black book and began flipping through it. "Ah, here's one........." He said, looking at Bakura. "What, you write down everything embarassing I do?" He asked. Ryou comtemplated this for a moment, then nodded. "Embarassing, stupid, you name it, I got it." Yami laughed. "He's good."  
  
Bakura crossed his arms even tighter to his chest and glared at Yami. "Do it, yami." Ryou urged. Bakura dropped his arms in defeat. "Oh alright. Yami, you are a good cook. There, happy?" Ryou and Yugi laughed, and Yami only blinked. "I am?" He asked more then said. "Your turn Bakura!" Yugi said happily.  
  
The game went on well into the night. Ryou was dared 7 times, and "truthed" 3. Bakura was dared 13 times, and "truthed" 11. (He was picked on a bit, ne?) Yami was dared 11 times and "truthed" 7. Yugi was dared 3 times and "truthed" 8. As of right now, Yami had to act like Bakura and Bakura had to act like Yami. Ryou and Yugi thought it was rather interesting. Finally, at 2:35 in the morning, Sugoroku came in and demanded they all go to sleep, or he make them. He was not someone to cross when he was angry, even Bakura knew that.  
  
Yami and Bakura were on the two ends of the small row they had made, with their hikaris next to them. It didn't stop Bakura from putting toothpaste on Yami's hand, then tickling his nose so he smeared the substance all over his face. He later put Yami's hand in a glass of water, but Yami tipped over the water before the prank could take effect. However, Bakura's plan didn't totally backfire, because the water had made it look like Yami had an "accident." *  
  
~*o.OO.OO.o*~ yugi was having an interesting dream. He was inside Yami's soul room, wandering around it's endless labrynth. He came to a dead end. He punched the wall in frustration only to be greeted by the sound of the rocks moving. A secret door was opened. He was standing in a dark room, the only light in the middle of the said room. The light was directly over a table, which was small and held a book on it. The book was closed, as far as Yugi could see.  
  
He cautiously walked over to the book. It was black etched with silver. It had a large silver lock. Yugi touched it softly at first, then he laid his hand on it fully. The silver lines that ran over the book glowed, and the lock slid open. yugi, being oh-so innocent and curious, opened the book, and was greeted with a bright flash of light.........  
  
* for those of you that don't know, it;s said if you put someone's hand in a glass of warm water while they are sleeping, it'll make them wet the bed. ^^;;  
  
Well, that's all for now! I know, I'm evil and left a semi-sliffy, but you'll just have to wait! ^-^ I promise to have the next chapter up soon, the 27th at the very latest.  
  
Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, chapter 4 had so many mistakes. Sorry! I wrote it really late at night. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. And about the Thing people do for love, I wrote it there so I wouldn't forget. It's a really good story, it's got a bit of humor, romance, drama, angst. It's really good. It's by Dutchess Murasaki and it's called Thing people do for love. I'm really happy with this story so far, and ya'll are lucky I'm updating so regularly! Anyways, back to the story!!  
  
Yugi awoke the next day with a huge headache. He looked around groggily. Everyone was gone, he guessed downstairs for breakfast. He stood up and changed out of his pajamas. /Yami?/ He asked through their link. //Downstairs aibou.// came the reply. Yugi bounded downstairs and smelled pancakes. He was greeted with the sight of Ryou and Yami sitting at the table, laughing at Bakura who had a large piece of charcoal in front of him.  
  
Yugi looked at him curiously. "What's with the charcoal?" He asked. It only made Ryou and Yami laugh harder. "It's a pancake!" Bakura snapped. Yugi grinned as he saw Ryou writing furiously in his notebook. "Bakura has to eat it." Yami managed to say through his laughter. Bakura crossed his arms and eyed the pancake evilly. "I hate you" he said to it.  
  
Yugi grabbed three from the stack by the stove. "Who made these?" He asked cautiously. "Your grandfather." Ryou said. Yugi sat down and began eating. Ryou and Yami joined him while Bakura just stared evilly at his burned pancake. Ryou poked him with his fork. "You said you'd eat whatever you made, now eat it, or I'll tell them about the time I found-" He was cut off as Bakura shoved the pancake in his mouth and choked it down. He gagged. "You are so going to get it when we get home." Bakura said, glaring at Ryou, who squeaked. //Should we be worried Yugi?// /Nah. We can follow them if it'll make you feel any better./  
  
Bakura stood. "Well, I think it's time to go." Ryou squeaked again, but followed Bakura out. Yugi and Yami did also, only far behind so they wouldn't notice. As they arrived in Ryou's front yard, Bakura looked around. "Payback time" He said, tackling Ryou to the ground. Ryou squirmed around, but Bakura pinned him down. Yami made a move to stop Bakura, but Yugi stopped him. "Yami, watch." He said. Bakura proceeded to tickle Ryou. He screamed in laughter and moved around, getting snow down his shirt. "Told ya." Yugi said triumphantly. "Bakura's not as bad as he seems." Yami shook his head. "I guess not."  
  
As they turned to leave, they heard Ryou's voice. "No! No, please!" Yami whirled around, only to see a handful of snow being dumped on Ryou's face. "EEEK! Cold, cold, cold!" Bakura laughed, and Ryou began thrashing wildly. Bakura lost his balance and fell forward, kissing Ryou accidentally. Ryou's eyes widened in shock, and as Bakura tried to pull away, Ryou pulled him closer. Yami looked away quickly. Jealousy mounted in his chest. "How cute!" Yugi cooed. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami couldn't look Yugi in the eyes, so he simply shivered. "Nothing, it's just cold." He turned and smiled. "Let's give them some privacy, eh?" He said. Yugi laughed and walked off. Yami frowned and followed behind him.  
  
It was hours later, and Yugi was lying on his bed, thinking. Yugi drifted off into a slight doze when he heard someone screaming. It was soft at first, but it became louder and louder. Yugi sat bolt upright in his bed. "Yami?" He asked. He saw Yami's tri-colored head at the foot of his bed. "Yami, are you ok?" He asked. He crawled to the end of his bed and touched Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yami looked up, his crimson eyes bored into Yugi's. "Who are you?!" He demanded, standing up. He was dressed in a white linen garment, and was wearing vast amounts of gold jewelry. Yugi drew his hand back slowly. "Y- yami, what's wrong with you?" He asked. The Yami before him scowled. "What way is that to show respect for the Pharaoh of Egypt?!" He demanded again. Yugi cowered. "I-I'm sorry." It was then that the Yami we all know decided to open the door. As the two Yami's faced each other, Yugi heard the screaming again, louder then before. Before anyone could do anything, Yugi passed out and fell off the bed, his head making a sickening sound as it hit the floor.  
  
HAH! CLIFFY! I'm so evil. Well, I guess you'll have to wait for chapter 6! I'm going to change the format a bit, the POV's will be jumping around a lot, so stay with me. I hope ya'll enjoyed! ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen a thousand times for the long update! Well. . . sorta long. . . anyways, here's chapter six! ^^ Oh, and BTW, this will be told through Pharaoh Yami's POV. Oh! Hey! Here's a little quiz for you. What is Pharaoh Yami's real name? You'll all find out next chapter, but I wanna see if anyone knows. ^_^  
  
~*It's time to awaken*~  
  
~*You've been asleep too long*~  
  
~*Wake up*~  
  
~*WAKE UP!!*~  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked. Bright lights surrounded me, and I realized I had been screaming. "Yami?" "Yami, are you ok?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw a pair of bright purple eyes looking at me carefully. I scowled. "Who are you?!" I demanded, standing up. As I looked upon the boy, I realized his beauty. He was smaller then myself, yet he looked very much like me. "Y-yami, what's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at me intently. My blood boiled at the sound of that name, and I felt rage. But I didn't know why I was angry at such a beautiful creature. "What way is that to show respect for the Pharaoh of Egypt?!" I yelled. He winced. "I-I'm sorry." He said.  
  
I turned as the door opened. My twin stood in the doorway. We looked at each other momentarily. I heard a small yelp and turned to face the boy. He had passed out and fallen off the bed, his head hitting the floor. Since I was closer, I ran over to him and picked him up. "What did you do?!" My twin asked. I glared at him. "I was standing five feet from him, what could I have done? Who ARE you, anyway?" He looked at me and shrugged. "I really don't know, but right now, we have to get him out of here. You stay here, I'll take the boy." My twin said, taking the boy from me and running out the door. I started after them, but stopped and sat on the boy's bed.  
  
I was confused. Never had I taken orders from anyone, but I was so startled by seeing the boy who looked almost like me, and my carbon copy (A/N Would he even know what a carbon copy is? o-O) that I couldn't think straight. I looked around the room slowly. It wasn't large and it wasn't small. It had a double bed with a small table next to it, with something on the table that gave off light. (A lamp! XD) There was a large window, and instead of a sill was a bench with a blanket and two pillows. There was other furniture around the room, but I had no time to react to them because my clone walked in.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms, and glared at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, his tone cool. I stood and scowled. "I do not have to answer any of your questions. I am the Pharaoh of Egypt! I do not have to stand for this!" My twin got a confused look on his face. "You're the Pharaoh? How can you be. . . unless. . ." A stunned look came over his face and he looked at me disbelievingly. I sneered. He was tiring me. "What is your name?" I asked him. "I don't remember. I am called Yami." He said, simply. "Why do you look like me?! Who are you?!" I demanded. His tone remained calm, and he looked away from me. " I am you, 5000 years in the future." I looked at him ludicrously. "People don't live that long. What kind of fool do you take me for?!" I screamed. He held up the puzzle around his neck, and then pointed to mine. "How did you. . ." I began. "I don't know exactly how it happened, but my soul was put into the puzzle 5000 years ago. And you. . . I don't know how you exist, but you must have been awoken from my memories." I looked at him strangely. His words made sense. "And the boy. . ." I asked. Yami shakes his head. "I'm not sure. He might be a reincarnation. Or his looks may be purely circumstantial. All I know is I was the Pharaoh of Egypt. Since you are from a totally different time, we are two different people." He further explained. I sat down again.  
  
"So where am I?" I asked, looking up at him. He crossed his arms and looked at the window. "Domino, Japan." He said. He picked up a round thing on a metal stick. "This is the world." He said, answering my confused look. "This is Egypt." He says, pointing to a place on the map. "And this is Japan." He said, pointing to a totally different place. "The world. . . how can that be? The world is not this shape." I said. Everybody knows the world is flat. He shook his head. "The world was discovered to be round." He said simply.  
  
"Whatever happened to the boy?" I asked. He had been gone for hours, I realized. I must've fallen asleep. He got a sad look on his face. "I'm not sure. The doctors told me I should come back here to rest and they would call me in the morning. I did not want to go, but they said it would not do me any good to stay because they won't know what happened until tomorrow at the earliest." I nodded. He seemed to be close to the boy. "What is his name?" I asked. I was being so out of character, but I could not help myself. I was not in my home territory, and I know nothing about the world now, as it is 5000 years later. Besides, I felt a strong connection to the boy and felt like I had to know all about him.  
  
Yea, stupid place to leave off, but yea. Next chapter will have a lot of flashbacks from the hospital, and it'll be told from 3rd person POV and from Yami's POV. So, who can guess Pharaoh's name? Maybe a prize for whomever guesses correctly! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, four people (so far) know the Pharaoh's real name!(Atem, or Atemu) I'm surprised. (There was a rumor going around that his name was Bel um Ful. YUCK! ) Anyways, as a prize, Shadow-demon18b, Yami Koibito, Naluna, and Dagger5 get to have minor roles in the story! Yay minor roles! Lol. So if you want to be in the story, just send me what you want to be called in the story, personality, and looks. I'll let you know more at the end of the chapter. The other two answers I got, Bel um Ful (hee-hee) and Yugioh were wrong. Yugioh actually means King of Games in Japanese (Only it's spelled Yuugiou, I believe) Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! ^^ On to the story! (starts off in Yami's POV)  
  
I rushed through the corridors, Yugi in my arms. I knew I had to be careful; falling was not an option. Finally I found the room the nurse had told me to take him to. I set him down gingerly, and once I did I regretted it. I had rushed out so quickly I hadn't grabbed a coat. I didn't even notice the cold around me. Doctors walked in. "What happened here?" One asked. "He fell off the bed and hit his head rather hard." I said, looking at Yugi. His head was sporting a large bruise. There was also a cut on his face. 'He must've hit the table!' I thought, shaking my head.  
  
"Well, so far all we can tell you is that he has a concussion. He did hit his head really hard. He'll be out for a while. You should go get some rest and we'll call you if anything happens." The doctor said. I removed my head from my hands and stood. "Thank you." I said. The doctor nodded and I walked out.  
  
I felt the full-force of winter on my way home. Then I remembered seeing someone that looked exactly like me. Height, eye color, everything. I reached the door of the Kame shop and ran in gratefully. I walked up stairs and eyed Yugi's door cautiously.  
  
"Hey. . . hey!" my head snapped up and I looked at my former self. "What?" I asked him. "There is a strange noise coming from the other room." He said. He told me his name was Atem. I suppose it would be my name too, but I would only confuse people by telling them that. So I shall remain Yami, and he shall be Atem.  
  
I looked up and recognized the noise. It was the phone. I leapt off the bed and picked it up eagerly. "Hello?!" I said into the receiver. "Is this Yami Motou?" The voice on the other end asked. I nodded vigorously. "Yes." "Yugi Motou is in stable condition. He is asleep. He has a concussion and a few scratches, but other then that he is ok. He'll be able to come home tomorrow." I sighed in relief. Yugi would be ok. "Thank you. Bye." I said, hanging up and walking back into Yugi's room.  
  
Atem was looking around curiously at the lamps. "How do they work?!" He asked. I sighed. "Electricity." I said. He gave me a confused look. "Hard to explain." I said, shaking my head. "What were you talking to a minute ago?" He asked. "The doctors. They said Yugi will be coming home tomorrow." Atem looked relieved, which surprised me because he did not even know Yugi. I shrugged it off. "It's late. I'm going to bed." I said, sitting in the window. I found it comfortable to just leans up against the window to sleep. Yugi called me weird for it, but I thought it was more comfortable then a bed. Atem nodded and lay down in Yugi's bed. "Goodnight, Atem." I mumbled. "'Night. . ." he said in a far-away voice.  
  
~*** Regular POV ***~  
  
Yami woke up early the next morning to be greeted with the sight of more snow. "Ugh. Great." He said. Atem sat up and looked out the window. "What the hell. . ." he said, confused. "It's snow." I said, trying to explain. "Like. . . little flakes of ice that fall instead of rain." I said. He seemed to understand. "We have to go get Yugi today." Yami said, standing up. Atem nodded again, standing up as well. "Follow me." Yami said, walking downstairs. Atem obliged. Yami gave Atem snow gear and put on some himself. They walked out the door and headed to the hospital.  
  
"Ra. . . it's cold. . ." Atem said, shivering through the 5 layers of clothes he had on. "You get used to it after awhile." Yami said, while he himself was wearing 4 layers. They walked up to the large building and to the check-in nurse. "We're here to see Yugi Motou." Yami said. Atem was struggling with his scarf and getting many stares from patients and nurses. "Room 304." The nurse said. Yami nodded and walked off, pulling Atem behind him.  
  
Yami walked in first. Yugi sat up and smiled at Yami. "Morning Yami. I'm sorry if I scared you with that little fall of mine. . ." He said, looking down. Yami smiled. "It's ok, Yugi." Atem walked in, and Yugi looked shocked. "Yami! There are two of you!" He said. Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know exactly how he was created, but I believe he was created from my memories from before I was locked in the Millennium Puzzle. He has a totally different personality and is a totally different person then me. And his name is Atem." Yami said. Atem had finally gotten his scarf off and was working on his jacket.  
  
"Wouldn't that be your name too, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Technically, yes. But it would confuse everyone to have two Atems, so I shall stay Yami, and he shall be Atem." Yami said. Atem finally got off his outer coat and scarf. "We're bringing you home today, aibou." Yami said. Yugi grinned. "Cool!" Yugi said happily. Atem held out the coat and scarf to Yugi, who took them gratefully. "Thank you Atem-sama." He said, grinning up at the Pharaoh.  
  
Atem was busy looking at all the instruments around the room with an amazed look on his face. Soon, they were ready to leave. Yugi tugged on his shirt. "Atem-sama, time to go." Yugi said. Atem looked down at him. "All right." He said, following Yugi out. They trudged through the snow, Atem shivering all the way. Yugi looked up shyly at Atem, who was looking straight ahead in wonderment at the world around him. Yami walked up next to Yugi. "It's nice to have you back. I'm glad you weren't hurt." He said. Yugi smiled. "Thanks you Yami." Atem looked at Yugi. "I am also glad you were not harmed." He said. "Thank you, Atem-sama." Yugi said, smiling brilliantly at Atem. Yami looked at the two jealously, not knowing Yugi had been giving him the same loving gaze for quite some time.  
  
Well, are ya'll happy now? Lol. It is my understanding I could make this Yugi/Atem or Yugi/Yami so it could go either way still. Anyways, if any of those four people would like to be in the story, please give me the little description I talked about earlier. Some of your characters may be. . . not too nice, but yea, you'll get minor roles. ^^;; Anyways, I'll try and update soon! Ja!  
  
~*CA*~ 


End file.
